starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Asajj Ventress/Leyendas
Asajj Ventress era una Jedi Oscura y una de los acólitos sensibles a la Fuerza del Conde Dooku durante las Guerras Clon. Siendo una niña, Asajj fue entrenada en las artes Jedi en su planeta natal por el Caballero Jedi Ky Narec, pero sucumbió al lado oscuro cuando éste fue asesinado. Después de adueñarse del sable láser de su difunto Maestro en adición al suyo, Asajj mató a todos los señores de guerra en Rattatak. Eventualmente, los eventos realizados por Asajj llamaron la atención de Dooku, quien, después de una prueba de sus habilidades, la nombró Comandante de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Durante las Guerras Clon, Asajj tuvo varios duelos perdidos con ambos: Anakin Skywalker y con el General Kenobi; pero después de sufrir una lesión severa infligida por Skywalker, Asajj se cansó de luchar y desapareció en lo desconocido. Biografía Vida Temprana y el efecto en Asajj.]] Asajj Ventress nació y fue criada en el planeta bárbaro Rattatak. Se hizo de corazón frío y sin piedad durante un tiempo de su vida al aguantar las crueles dificultades que comenzaron cuando Osika Kirske asesinó a sus padres cuando era todavía una niña. Asajj, sola en un mundo cruel y sangriento sobre todo, pudo haber muerto de no ser por la llegada del Caballero Jedi llamado Ky Narec. La nave que transportaba a Narec había chocado en la superficie de Rattatak y éste, luego de sentir la conexión de Asajj con la Fuerza, decidió entrenarla como su padawan a pesar de haber sido expulsado del resto de la Orden Jedi. Ambos, Asajj y Narec se vieron favorecidos por la gente del planeta y pronto Asajj se convirtió en una experta en el combate con el sable láser. Poco antes de que Asajj se convirtiera en una Jedi completa, Narec fue asesinado por el asesino de los padres de Asajj, Kirske. Ella tatuo una raya negra en su cabeza calva para cada señor guerrero que ella mataba. Ventress, ahora en control de las tierras que tuvieron una vez los señores de la guerra que habían asesinado su maestro, hizo construir un castillo en Rattatak, de donde ella controló su nuevo reino. Asajj guardó el sable láser de Narec como recuerdo de los buenos tiempos con su mentor, y desarrolló un odio hacia los Jedi, que ella creyó habían abandonado a Narec. Su amargura y lujuria para la venganza enviaron a Asajj en una trayectoria que torcía en espiral rumbo al lado oscuro. La nueva cara de la guerra contra Asajj Ventress, que pronto se convertiría en una de sus seguidores oscuros.]] Ventress todavía estaba en comando en Rattatak cuando las guerras clonicas comenzaron con la batalla de Geonosis. Después de que Echuu Shen-Jon matara a Sev'rance Tann en Krant el conde Dooku fue en busca de un nuevo acólito oscuro para servir como comandante en la CSI.Viajó a Rattatak, donde había un centro de reclutamiento de guerreros de todo tipo. Dooku se sentó en una grada observando como un buen número de guerreros se masacraban entre si en la arena para ver si alguno valía la pena...de repente una sombra se apareció a su lado, era Ventress, Dooku que la sintió venir felicitó el como Asajj controlaba su presencia pero repuso que no era un espía lo que necesitaba. Entonces Ventress saltó a la arena y aniquiló fácilmente a todos sus enemigos entre los que se encontraban Blorga, Granda Dolma, Nilo, L8-L9, Flalios, Jaspe McKnives, Krutch, ancla el azul, Swyy'm-Ee, y el gigante azota. Dooku estba impresionado con los talentos de Asajj, pero ella fué muy lejos al declarase a si misma una Sith, y que Dooku no sabía nada del lado oscuro.left|250px|thumb|Asajj que recibe una sacudida eléctrica por Dooku con el [[Relámpagos de la Fuerza|rayo de la Fuerza.]] Dooku decidió electrocutarla. Después de dejarla inconsciente con relámpagos de la Fuerza esperó a que despertase para retarla en duelo el cual fue presenciado por Darth Sidious, quien hizo a Ventress comandante de las Fuerzas Separatistas, y le ordenó que asesinara a cierto Jedi, Anakin Skywalker. Después de que ella se fuera, Sidious le dijo a Dooku que era irrelevante si Ventress triunfaba en su cometido. Este era solo otro de los juegos psicológicos de Sidious. Si Ventress mataba a Anakin, entonces esta era una mejor futura aprendiz que Anakin. Y si Anakin mataba (o como termino medio, derrotaba) a Ventress, era probable que durante el curso de la batalla Anakin usara su ira, acercándolo todavía más al lado oscuro. De todas formas, los Señores Sith ganarían.right|thumb|Asajj es premiada por el [[Conde Dooku con los sables lásers de su difunta ex-padawan, Komari Vosa.]] Antes de ir a su misión, Ventress fue obsequiada con los dos sables de hoja roja de su predecesora, Komari Vosa. Las espadas gemelas podían ser usadas de forma separada o unirse para formar una espada de hoja doble, lo cual era más dificil de usar por la forma curvilínea de la empuñadura. Dooku, habiendo tomado las espadas de Vosa después de su duelo fatal con el cazarrecompensas Jango Fett, ahora Ventress las usaría mucho más de lo que Komari Vosa había hecho para ser una pesadilla para las fuerzas de la luz. con K'Kruhk]] Obi-Wan y Anakin estaban completamente desprevenidos para este nuevo ataque y los tomo de sorpresa porque fue rápidamente en la atmósfera sobre la colonia Ohma - D'un. Ventress libero un gas pantanoso en la luna Naboo, decimando el olor, entonces esperaron con el cazarrecompenzas Durge por la llegada de los Jedi. Ella y Durge tendieron una emboscada a Kenobi y su equipo; Durante la lucha, dejando casi muerto a Xiss Zule, y lesionado a Obi-Wan Kenobi. Sin embargo, la llegada de Skywalker y Alpha - 17 obligaron a los separatistas a retirarse, aunque ahora los Jedi, sin duda, la recordarían como el nuevo rostro de la guerra Ventress fue entrenada en la fortaleza de Kohlma. Fay en la espalda.]] Tres meses después de la Batalla de Geonosis, fue enviada a la luna de Ruul, donde Mace Windu se reuniría con los disidentes encabezados por el Jedi Sora Bulq. Bulq se había convertido al lado oscuro por Dooku en Bakura despues de la Batalla de Geonosis, y formaba parte del plan de Dooku para crear un Cisma en la Orden Jedi. Fue enviada como asesina de los disidentes pera que estos creyeron que habían sido contratados por Windu. Casi logran su objetivo pero el Maestro Windu finalmente descubrió la verdad, aunque no antes de que Ventress matara a la padawan de Sora Mira, e hiriera a K'Kruhk.Jedi: Mace Windu Ventress pudo darse cuenta que sus habilidades en combate eran superiores a las de sus rivales los Jedi disidentes, pero cuando brevemente combatió contra Mace Windu, se dio cuenta de que no podría vencerle, por lo que decidió huir para poder luchar otro día. Así los tres supervivientes de estos hechos lograron huir de Ruul en la nave de Windu.Jedi: Mace Windu Kenobi y Ventress se reunieron de nuevo un mes después de la Misión de Ruul, sobre Queyta, donde Ventress y Durge lucharon contra Kenobi, Nico Diath, Fay, Jon Antillas, y Knol Ven'nari por el antídoto para el gas de los pantanos de armas químicas. Ventress finalmente había dado el antídoto a Kenobi después de que ella y Durge dejaran aniquilada su fuerza de ataque, aunque con las palabras de su partida, Ventress prometió matar a Obi-Wan, en su próxima reunión. Es probablemente por esta razón por la que desarrolló una venganza contra Kenobi. Combatiendo al elegido contra Ventress]] Algún tiempo después, Asajj la Maestra Jedi Darrus Jeht en una jungla localidad donde, después de Darrus puñaladas en el pecho con sus sables, Darrus atormentado con su Fuerza relámpago antes de ser rescatado por clon comandos. Ella contacto a Dooku, que le dijo que lo había hecho así en su "ejercicio" que sería recompensada con un día para recuperarse, y que fuera a buscar a su objetivo principal después de eso. Allí, ella destruyo su caza estelar y el escuadrón de clones enviados por Obi-Wan Kenobi para que le preste asistencia, y luego combatió al joven Jedi a través de la luna de la selva y uno de los antiguos templos. El duelo terminó cuando Anakin se rindió ante su ira, y derribo a Ventress desde el pináculo del templo. Anakin escapó, y Ventress quedo herida pero viva, cojeando fue con su maestro a curar sus heridas. Irónicamente, más tarde se obsesionaría con el maestro de Anakin mas que con Anakin mismo. Ventress y Durge competirian por el mismo enemigo. contra Asajj Ventress en Yavin 4.]] En algún momento, Ventress se convirtió en una ser venerada como una diosa en el planeta Mauk. A pesar de que había sido encargado de la eliminación de Skywalker, poco a poco se convirtió en una obsesion junto a su maestro Sin embargo, durante la Batalla de decadas, Ventress finalmente lograron capturar Kenobi, y lo transportan a su castillo para el Rattatak Los interrogatorios y la tortura, para mostrar cómo el conde Dooku fue caballero Jedi. Sin embargo, Kenobi se escapó con Alpha-17, y de nuevo lucharon contra Ventress antes de salir. Kenobi le robo tanto la espada de Ky Narec y el caza de Ventress de la platforma de aterrizaje. Despues el y Anakin, utilizaron la última para llegar Riflor, y dejaron a Ventress rota y con lágrimas en los ojos en la plataforma de aterrizaje. Más tarde Asajj se encontro con Anakin y Obi Wan en el planeta Vjun, Asajj más tarde se reunió con ellos pero resultó dificil cuando se enfrento con la tarea de la luchar contra ambos. Durante las etapas iniciales de la batalla de Rendili, Obi-Wan descubrió al renegado Quinlan Vos a bordo del buque de exploración Titavian IV. Había traicionado la confianza de la nave, y el conde había enviado a Asajj y Tol Skorr para eliminarlo. Asajj y Obi-Wan lucharon una vez más, aunque esta vez Asajj sentía segura de la victoria, montando un feroz rencor en la búsqueda de su némesis. Obi Wan y Quinlan habian escapado, pero Asajj siguio a Obi-Wan de vuelta a Coruscant. Una vez allí, Asajj embosco a Anakin Skywalker, y participaron en un duelo encima de uno de los rascacielos en los sectores industriales de la Ciudad Galactica. Como no era posible derrotar a Anakin espada contra espada, tal como demuestro su anterior encuentro, Ventress hizo presion al joven Jedi sobre sus temores, y durante la batalla, dejó una cicatriz (Shiim) en el lado de la cara de Anakin. sobre su ojo derecho con el sable láser de la Jedi Oscura Asajj Ventress.]] Sin embargo, cuando se burla de Skywalker con pensamientos de matar a su esposa, Anakin vuelve a utilizar su ira para derrotar Ventress. Él habia entrelazado en su cuerpo espesos cables eléctricos, y luego envió a su caída hacia abajo, en el laberinto de niveles más bajos. Como en Yavin 4, Asajj apenas sobrevivió a su caída, pero esta vez era demasiado débil para seguir luchando sin asistencia. Christophsis En el planeta Christophsis, Ventress lideró los ejércitos droides Separatistas para conquistar el planeta que en el futuro resultaría ventajoso enormemente para la Confederación. La Jedi Oscura contrató al sargento clon Slick, para la causa Separatista, y para que este le suministrara información vital acrca de la defensa de la República en el planeta. Asajj usó esta valiosa información, y condujo a sus fuerzas a una emboscada en la posición secreta del Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y sus tropas; sin embargo, la súbita aparición de Anakin Skywalker hizo a Ventress retroceder, y por lo menos unos cuantos clones (Slick con ellos) lograron escapar con el General Kenobi. Pensando que existía un traidor entre sus hombres, Kenobi y Skywalker viajaron a la base Separatista en el planeta Christophsis, para poder descubrir la identidad del contraespía. Y ciertamente, los Jedi se volvieron temerosos al descubrir que muchos droides rastreando su posición, y no pudieron escaparse de ellos. Su presentimiento de caer en una trampa fue confirmado, llegando a la base Separatista sin guardias ni resistencias, y se vieron cara a cara con la asesina. Confrontando violentamente a Ventress en un duelo despiadado. Ventress demostró ser capaz de enfrentar con su habilidad a ambos Jedi, derrotándolos y forzándolos a retirarse. De cualquier manera, el presentimiento de Asajj se había basado en subestimación, y cumplió su propósito manteniendo ocupados a los Jedi, para que Slick, el traidor clon, pudiera destruir las armas protectoras de la Base de la República, y al tener éxito en eso, fue capturado. Continuando el duelo, Ventress le ordenó al General Whorm Loathsom para enfrentar a las fuerzas de la República, antes de que pudiera dejar el planeta e irse a Teth para cumplir el propósito de alianza con el Clan Hutt y el secuestro del Hijo de Jabba, Rotta el Huttlet. Teth Ventress envió naves Separatistas a Tatooine y atacaron la barcaza de Jabba el Hutt, secuestrando a su hijo, Rotta el Huttlet, llevándolo al Espacio Salvaje en el planeta Teth a un Monasterio B'omarr abandonado, esperando la llegada de la República para poder dejarlos como culpables. Ventress le ordenó al Data Droide 4-A7, quien encontró abandonado en el Monasterio, distraer a los Jedi para que buscaran solos al hijo Hutt. Anakin Skywalker y su aprendiza Padawan, Ahsoka Tano lo rescataron, y el androide grabó por medio holográfico a ambos Jedi tocando al Hutt y se lo envió por transmisión al Conde Dooku, para que se lo mostrase a Jabba e hiciese que los Jedi parecieran culpables por su secuestro. Posteriormente Dooku le ordenó a Ventress rescatar al Hutt, y dos cruceros Separatistas invadieron nuevamente al planeta e hicieron que los clones de Anakin se amontonasen dentro del Monasterio y sus cañoneras quedaron destruidas. Los droides lograron matar a todos los clones esperando en la entrada, capturando a cinco sargentos, dos tenientes, tres pelotones y al Capitán Rex. Ventress se adentró en el castillo y logró encontrar a Ahsoka y Anakin, pero estos escaparon rápidamente montados sobre una libélula gigante. Luego sería interrumpida por una invasión de la República y la obligarían a dejar la caza al Jedi y proteger el Monasterio. Anakin y Ahsoka se montaron en un carguero viejo llamado el Crepúsculo, pero la asesina no lo sabía. El planeta sería invadido por las Fuerzas de Obi-Wan Kenobi y pelearía con él. Luego se daría cuenta de que el duelo había sido una distracción y que Anakin Skywalker ya había rescatado al hijo de Jabba y seguramente ya regresado a su padre. Ventress logra escapar en un caza y contacta a su Maestro diciéndole que había fallado. Dooku le ordena ahora ir a la luna Rugosa antes que el Maestro Yoda, e impedir una alianza entre la República y el planeta Toydaria, debido a que es el único planeta del Espacio Hutt aún no aliado con la República. La Emboscada thumb|left|230px|El intento de asesinato de Ventress es frustrado por Yoda Ventress llega, pero Yoda logra poner fin a sus planes, haciéndola huir en su nave. Rescate de Gunray y Ahsoka Tano.]] thumb|left|176px|Argyus muere a manos de Ventress. Luego, el Virrey de la Federación de Comercio, Nute Gunray sería capturado por los clones y llevado a una prisión estelar de máxima seguridad. Ventress debía infiltrarse en la estación y rescatar a Gunray antes de que este diga algo, y si ya divulgó información, entonces acabaría con su vida, poniendo a Rune Haako como Nuevo Virrey de la Federación. Gunray no dijo nada y Ventress lo rescató, habiéndole pagado al Capitán de la Guardia Senatorial Argyus para que liberase al Neimoidiano. Ambos lograron escapar, y Ventress se batió en duelo con Luminara Unduli y la aprendiza de Anakin, Ahsoka Tano, sale y se reune con Gunray, y mata a Argyus. Redimida por el maestro de su enemigo En los últimos meses de las Guerras Clon al fallar en su misión la consideraron inservible pero para deshacerse de ella sin que se diera cuenta, le asignaron matar a Obi-Wan. Tras tener numerosas batallas y perderlas todas, se dio cuenta de porque se le asigno ese objetivo y entonces viendo que querían eliminarla se puso a meditar sobre lo que estaba bien y que no, después de su ultimo combate en un tanque de bacta en Boz Pity donde la encontraron. Nerviosa, pensando que iba a ser asesinada, combatió ferozmente pero al caer derrotada, se hizo la muerta para que Dooku no la encontrase y volvió al anonimato debido a que los Jedis tampoco le agradaban por haberla abandonado en sus comienzos y por enviar a sus dos mejores miembros contra ella pero desde ese día, iría con la Luz como su guía. Apariciones * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Rogue's Gallery'' * * * * * *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Dark Heart'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película / novela *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''The Way of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novela *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Orders are orders'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' videojuego Fuentes *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 116'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * Notas y referencias en:Asajj Ventress de:Asajj Ventress fr:Asajj Ventress it:Asajj Ventress ja:アサージ・ヴェントレス nl:Asajj Ventress hu:Asajj Ventress pl:Asajj Ventress pt:Asajj Ventress ru:Асажж Вентресс fi:Asajj Ventress sv:Asajj Ventress Ventress, Asajj Ventress, Asajj Ventress, Asajj Ventress, Asajj Ventress, Asajj Ventress, Asajj Ventress, Asajj Ventress, Asajj Ventress, Asajj